The Price of Immortality
by jewelledhunter
Summary: 120 years after the crowning of Aragorn, Legolas' world falls apart. As he deals with his grief, he is counciled by many. What will he do in the end?
1. Chapter 1

Legolas looked into the mirror, cursing his immortality. His friends were dying like flies all around him, and yet he remained, ageless. When Estel was twenty, he looked like this. When Estel joined the Fellowship, Legolas looked like this. And now, as Estel lay dying as an honored king of Gondor, he still looked like this.

Faramir was dead. Legolas bit his lip, remembering the Steward of Gondor. He was always polite and kind, asking questions about the Elves. They had become very close friends. But the years went like a spring breeze to be replaced by the cold of winter. Faramir died, and his wife, the Shieldmaiden of Rohan, followed her love. Eomer had died peacefully as well, and was laid to rest next to his uncle and cousin, Theodred. Even Gimli's beard was grey.

Yet he remained the same throughout the years. "Like a memory of elder days," Galadriel's voice came to Legolas. He winced.

"Legolas!"

"Valar," Legolas cursed, turning around. The Evenstar stood, tears streaming down her ice-cold cheeks. She, like him, looked ageless. But her father's prophecy was starting to come true.

"Estel." Legolas cursed again. One word, Estel, sent him running down the hall lightly.

"Mellon nin," Legolas whispered as he looked at Aragorn. His son stood by him, grim, but in the bloom of manhood. He was ready. Aragorn's son looked at Legolas, a determined look on his face.

"It is my time to take the throne. Farewell, Father," Eldarion grabbed Aragorn's hand and kissed it. "May you rest in the halls of the Valar." Aragorn raised his head and Legolas winced. Oh, he was glad that Frodo was not here to see this.

"May your realm be blessed. Legolas." Eldarion left. "It is your time," Aragorn whispered.

"No longer shall I live content under the trees," Legolas murmured, tears welling in his eyes. "Estel, do not leave! Do you know what pain it is to see my friends die right and left?"

"Legolas, you are one of the Firstborn. You are considered lucky."

"The Valar gave Men the gift of death, to be released after a long life. Yet they sought for the Undying Lands, which they were denied. Several Kings of Gondor died because of that," Legolas turned to Aragorn, his face hard. "But they did not know, what it was like. To see death. And not being able to follow them." Legolas turned to the window, his tears glinting in the sun. "Such is our price for immortality."

"It is our gift," Aragorn said slowly. Legolas closed his eyes, tears continuing to fall. He remembered how Faramir looked, his hair grey, wrinkles gracing his face. And Eowyn…Her blonde hair, admired by many, reduced to a white mass. Her skin rose in wrinkles. The only thing that did not change was the strength and determination in her grey eyes…till the end. A short Dwarf suddenly bounded in.

"Bless you, laddie, bless you!" Gimli said loudly, literally jumping next to Aragorn and weeping next to him. "You were such a good man." Aragorn grinned, showing his former self. Legolas nearly choked at that familiar smile.

"Gimli, son of Gloin," Gimli looked up, his grey beard shining with tears. "You have been a great friend," Gimli wiped away some of his tears.

"Where is the Fellowship when we need them?" Gimli muttered. "Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, those tom-fools of hobbits, Gandalf, Boromir…" Aragorn and Legolas laughed.

"What?" Gimli asked indignantly.

"Friends. Yes, where are they?" Legolas asked. "Gone," he muttered. "Gone." Arwen came in, tears also streaming down her face.

"Estel," she murmured, her voice choked. She went next to Aragorn's bed and stroked his face.

"Arwen, you can renounce our love and seek the Undying Lands," Arwen shook her head.

"There is no ship that will bear me," Arwen whispered. "I will take the fate that Ada predicted for us." Legolas whirled around, about to protest. But when he saw Aragorn, he felt like falling to his knees in despair. He just stood there, like a statue. He bit his lip, remembering how Eowyn had laughed and told him that she had thought all Elves were like that: carved out of ice. Tears ran down his cheeks as he swallowed, trying to force the lump down. There was a deep silence, with the feeling of death and grief.

Aragorn finally said something. "Farewell, Arwen Undominel." Arwen cried suddenly.

"Estel! Estel!" Arwen cried. Aragorn let go of his grip on Arwen's hand. Legolas opened his mouth, willing words to come out. But suddenly, Aragorn seemed to be a fair young lord, wise beyond his years from beyond the Sea. It faded suddenly and he was once again the aged King of Gondor. Gimli broke into loud wailing, sobbing. Falling into his native tongue, he sobbed intelligibly. (AN: As I wrote this scene, Enya was singing "On My Way Home" and I nearly started crying because of what she sang.)

Legolas walked towards Aragorn, his heart numb. His left hand was covered in pearl-like tears that still fell from Arwen's eyes. He stared down at Aragorn. He looked peaceful in sleep. His tears started falling, but he roughly brushed them away, staring at his friend.

"Farewell, mellon nin. Namarië," Legolas whispered. Another friend lost.

AN: Two more chapters planned. Review! This will remain a oneshot till there are five reviewers.


	2. Chapter 2

Legolas's black clothing only accented his blue eyes. He stared at Aragorn's coffin, willing it to not be true. But as the coffin was covered, he followed the procession.

They finally reached the tombs. As they laid Aragorn's coffin down, Legolas choked. There was Merry and Pippin's coffins, laying on Aragorn's left and right. Gimli, by Legolas' side, deflated miserably as the procession walked around Aragorn's coffin one last time.

Arwen, in front of Legolas, sobbed openly, her heart-wrenching sobs forcing others to cry as well. Gimli chanted in the strange Dwarvish language and Legolas muttered a prayer.

Suddenly, King Elfwine of Rohan appeared as the two exited the rooms. Gimli jumped up, his eyes wide with shock. "Prince Legolas! Gimli! It is wonderful to see you," the young man said breathlessly.

"On my axe, I thought you were Eomer! I was just thinking about him, when suddenly you come and I was thinking, 'Oh dear, Horsemaster is coming to settle his accounts with me!'" Elfwine blushed as Gimli and Legolas laughed. Gimli looked affectionately at the young king. "You look more like your father by the day."

"Thank you," Elfwine said softly. He looked at the tombs, but averted his eyes suddenly. "Elessar was like an uncle to me. I loved him like an uncle. It just hurts to think…that he wouldn't be able to guide me anymore."

"We all do, laddie. We all do." Gimli said gruffly. Legolas felt that there was no way of putting it better than that.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Legolas walked in fair Ithilien, his blue eyes vacant as he stared desperately towards Minas Tirith. No hope, no one to help him except Gimli. And Gimli was not immortal. The people of Ithilien wondered to see the handsome Elf walking about Ithilien like a lost soul. Yet, Legolas thought dully, my soul has fled.

Faramir's son had been extremely nice to him, like his mother and father. Legolas paced the woods, the golden light spreading about him. He grimaced as he remembered Faramir telling of how he had found Frodo and Sam here cooking, as it turned out, conies.

"Prince Legolas?" a voice called. Legolas turned around to see a woman wearing a black veil and dress.

"Arwen?" Legolas asked in shock.

"I am leaving. To Lothlorien."

"Lothlorien!" Legolas burst out. "But none live there, save a few Elves. And even now as we speak, they are heading for the Havens."

"Yes, but I will fade in this city of stone. I must return to the forests of Middle-Earth, where I can accept my fate."

"Aragorn said you can renounce your love for him and leave Middle-Earth for the Havens. Arwen, you cannot do this!" Legolas stepped towards her, his blue eyes wide with anxiety.

"Shh, mellon nin, you have gone crazy in your grief," Arwen chided gently. Legolas stopped, his tears falling again as he took in her words.

"Maybe I have. But your daughters…they would wish you remain here." Legolas said softly.

"I am leaving, Legolas. They would not wish to see their mother die so shortly after their father's death," Arwen stepped away from Legolas, her eyes drawn to the canopy of the trees.

"If you are so determined…" Legolas said slowly, "I can escort you. You need an escort."

"No, Legolas," Arwen said harshly. "I cannot burden you."

"But this land is still dangerous! You could be murdered or kidnapped."

"So be it. I believe my fate will not allow such a sad death. Do not fear. I will go with King Elfwine to his home and borrow a horse to go to Lothlorien."

"But…" Legolas said weakly.

"Farewell, Prince Legolas. Thank you…For your friendship." Arwen left, her black dress swishing as she disappeared. Legolas stared after her, his eyes distraught.

"So many losses," Legolas muttered, his eyes for once not spouting tears. "All in one year."

AN: I know this is short, but in the next chapter, Legolas will face his destiny.


	3. Chapter 3

Legolas went back to Minas Arnor, muttering angrily to himself what a cruel world it was. "Legolas!" came a gruff voice. Legolas looked up, then down. Gimli was staring at him.

"What is it?"

"It isn't right to see an Elf going around muttering about evil things. You aren't planning to kill anyone, right? Because that isn't how you deal with death," Gimli said it so matter-of-factly that Legolas laughed.

"Do you always have Elves as friends who go muttering things?" Legolas asked innocently, his grief forgotten for the moment.

"Why, though?" Gimil asked. Legolas grew sober again, his mind remembering the Evenstar.

_The light of our people…_

_The light of the Evenstar does not wax or wane…_

Legolas clenched his fists, his grey eyes staring determinedly out past the desolate, empty land that was once Mordor. "Arwen is gone."

"What?" Gimli shouted.

"She has left. She is going with King Elfwine."

"King Elfwine just left!" Gimli pointed to the horizon. A great host of horses, led by what seemed a ghost of Eomer, was heading toward Rohan. Suddenly, one person turned and Legolas could feel the piercing eyes of the Evenstar upon him. His eyes widened as his Elven eyes saw a white light surrounding Arwen. He could see nothing except her.

"Farewell, Legolas. Do not grieve for those who have left, for there have started a new journey. The Fellowship will always stay together…" Arwen faded and the host of the Rohirrim disappeared.

"What was that all about?" Gimli asked. Legolas was clutching his chest, his eyes still wide with what he just saw.

"She is gone. The Elves have lost Luthien all over again. We have lost what was most beloved to us…." Legolas muttered, nearly fainting.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The crowning of Aragorn's son was joyful. There was no doubt. People cheered on their new king, although they all mourned for Aragorn.

Eldarion came to Legolas later, who had been trying to act cheerful. "Legolas, I know you have been depressed." Legolas looked up.

"You…"

"Please, Legolas," Eldarion said in an exasperated tone. "Anyone can see that. You haven't been showing Pippin's grandchildren how you killed the Oliphaunt." Legolas sat up.

"Valar! I forgot totally. I was in Ithilien," Legolas muttered.

"It is all right," Eldarion suddenly had a more serious look. "Legolas, I think…that it is your time to go over the Sundering Seas." Legolas held his breath at those words, remembering the gulls that had stirred his hopes and longing for the Sea many years ago, when Aragorn summoned the Dead.

"The Sea…" Legolas murmured. Eldarion had an amused look on his face; Legolas looked so much more calmer at the mention of the Sundering Sea.

"Take Gimli with you. Perhaps Galadriel can get permission for you," Legolas nodded. "Meanwhile, we will help you build a ship at the Grey Havens."

"Help me? I will do it myself with two helpers. Gimli and another person," Legolas said jokingly. He could forget his grief. He could remember the Fellowship.

"I will get some people to help you. Legolas, you have been like an uncle to me, telling me about the Elves. Do you miss your family? Your father?"

"I have visited him. He is fine," Legolas said quietly. "So is my family."

"Legolas…" Eldarion took a deep breath. "You will be sorely missed. Elboron practically reveres you, like his father." Legolas smiled a bit, his first in days.

"I will miss this fair land. The Nimrodel, the woods of Mirkwood and Lothlorien, the mighty city of Minas Arnor, the humor of the hobbits…But there is nothing for me here. Only two of the Fellowship remain," Legolas turned. "You understand, Eldarion?" Eldarion nodded.

"It is my turn to bid farewell."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few months later, Legolas and Gimli stood upon the Grey Havens.

"No! Boats are nearly as bad as horses!" Gimli said indignantly.

"Elf-friend, it is not so bad. This is an Elven ship."

"Ah, but do the Elves know how to cure sea sickness?" Legolas was silent. "Ha!"

"Please, Gimli. Galadriel has allowed you to come over the Sundering Seas."

"Going over the Sundering Seas is Elvish! Not Dwarvish!"

"Gimli, Frodo, Sam, and Gandalf have gone over the Sea and they aren't Elves." Gimli continued muttering to himself.

"Fine! I will go!" Legolas smiled wanly and looked at Middle-Earth. Mordor, Gondor, the Haladrim, Mirkwood, Lothlorien, Rohan, the Shire, and Fangorn Forest. He will say farewell to all these.

"Gimli…"

"Ah, yes. Farewell, beautiful world," Gimli waved comically to a rock. Legolas burst out laughing.

"Gimli!"

"You say your farewells, I'm getting on. Might as well get used to it before I throw up over the side." Legolas gulped as Gimli got on the ship.

"It has been wonderful here," Legolas whispered. Then he followed Gimli onto the ship. The ship cast off silently into the water. The ship was surrounded by fiery light, the exact same way Frodo and Gandalf's ship looked one hundred twenty years ago.

So ended the Fellowship, bound together by spirit and friendship forever.

AN: Do you like it? I was so sad when I finished this.


End file.
